indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Писательство
А можно писать музыку - как композитор А ещё интереснее писать музыку по цветам: 7 нот = 7 цветов радуги А если добавить слова/песню - так ... вообще :-) = Инструменты писателя= Чтобы написать книгу нужно немного. Конечно же нужен интернет. В интерннете - океан инофрмации. Читая любую страницу с интернет, полезно вести "конспект". Хорошо на своём сайте записывать самое главное и важное из прочитанного. Можно сразу переводить отдельные части текста на русский (украинский), и так формировать абзацы, отдельные статьи, главы книги. Так постепенно появится материал для отельной книги. Если же просто читать много книг (сайтов), но ничего не записывать - это не очень хорошо. В этом случае нужно будет опять восстанавливать информацию, которая была прочитана. То есть надо опять открывать ту же страницу, искать, что на ней главное. Поэтому "конспект" - очень важен. Пусть и в электроном виде. Переводчик https://translate.google.com Словарь Лингво Проверка орфографии, грамматики... Microsoft Word =Wikipedia= Can You Legally Sell Wikipedia Content (Like in an eBook, for Example)? Wikipedia’s text content, in a nutshell, can be used under the terms of the Creative Commons Attribution Share-Alike license (CC-BY-SA) In the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike license (CC-BY-SA), re-users are free to make derivative works and copy, distribute, display, and perform the work, even commercially. Why would someone pay you for Wikipedia content?? It all comes down to one thing: convenience. I’d definitely pay a dollar or two to buy a Kindle ebook that was just a compilation of all of Wikipedia’s information. http://blog.osmosio.com/can-you-sell-wikipedia-content-ebook/ =Писательство = Писательство - разг. занятие, ремесло, деятельность писателя, создание литературных произведений. Писательское мастерство (писательство, письмо, копирайтинг, литературная деятельность) – это деятельность человека по созданию словесных произведений, предназначенных для чтения другими людьми. А писатель, сочинитель, автор или литератор - это человек, который занимается писательской деятельностью. Не каждый является писателем. Настоящим писателям называют человека, который может написать хороший текст, интересный для читателей. Заниматься писательским делом пробовал, пожалуй, каждый, кому в школе приходилось писать сочинения, изложения, рефераты и эссе. Но готовы ли вы сейчас попробовать написать интересную статью, большое письмо с деловым предложением, не говоря уже о целой книге? Если же человек просто пишет никому неинтересные и бессодержательные тексты, такой вид писательства называется графоманством, а сами авторы - графоманами. Умение писать красиво, логично и грамотно является навыком, полезным чуть ли не каждому современному человеку. Для настоящего автора писательство, в какой-то степени, – это путь к бессмертию человеческого имени, способ избежать забвения. Лучшие произведения письменности надолго становятся достоянием общества. Во-первых, для того чтобы стать настоящим писателем, важно быть достаточно образованным и разносторонне развитым человеком. Как минимум, необходимо четко представлять себе, о чем вы хотите рассказать читателям и почему это будет важно и полезно для них. Во-вторых, вам не обойтись без мотивации и сильного желания создать новое произведение, ведь писательский труд требует много сил и времени. Готовы ли вы к этому? В-третьих, вы должны знать нормы языка, или другими словами, правила письменной речи, которые позволят донести ваши идеи до читателей максимально доходчиво. Отчасти неприязнь к письму объясняется болезненными школьными или студенческими воспоминаниями: всех нас заставляли писать сочинения, рефераты, дипломы и диссертации по совершенно неинтересным нам предметам. Если студент не напишет курсовую работу в срок, то его могут отчислить из университета. Если работник не подготовит отчёт, то он потеряет доверие коллег и начальства, не сможет рассчитывать на продвижение по карьерной лестнице и повышение зарплаты, возможно даже, будет уволен. Отчисление из университета, плохие оценки, продвижение по карьерной лестнице – всё это '''внешние факторы, мотивирующие к написанию текста'. 'Внутренняя мотивация''' – это совокупность личностных потребностей, желаний и черт характера, которые способствуют эффективному выполнению какого-либо задания. Идеальным является сочетание внутренней и внешней мотивации. Идеально, когда вы можете совместить приятное с полезным: не просто писать тексты для себя, но и получать за это деньги. О каком бы тексте ни шла речь (роман, научная статья или годовой отчёт), процесс его написания всегда включает в себя четыре стадии, которые необходимо чётко разделять. 1 Первая стадия – собирание материала. 2 Вторая – формулирование основных тезисов и составление плана. 3 Затем идёт написание черновика. 4 И наконец, редактирование текста. Не стоит смешивать эти стадии и пытаться делать всё одновременно. 1 Ещё до того, как вы начали писать текст, вы должны собрать необходимые вам цитаты, данные, картинки, фотографии, таблицы, графики, диаграммы и т.п. Иначе вместо письма, мы получаем бесконечный поиск нужной информации. 2 Приступайте к формулировке ваших основных идей. Наиболее удобно перечислять ваши тезисы в виде пунктов, а не слитного текста. Это позволит вам увидеть, каким образом ваши идеи связаны друг с другом. thesis - тема для сочинения, очерка thesis (n.) - late 14c., "unaccented syllable or note," from Latin thesis "unaccented syllable in poetry," later (and more correctly) "stressed part of a metrical foot," from Greek thesis "a proposition," also "downbeat" (in music), originally "a setting down, a placing, an arranging; position, situation," from root of tithenai "to place, put, set," from PIE root *'dhe'- "to set, to put" (see factitious). Sense in logic of "a formulation in advance of a proposition to be proved" is first recorded 1570s; that of "dissertation presented by a candidate for a university degree" is from 1650s. proposition - заявление, утверждение, суждение, высказывание. downbeat - муз. сильная доля такта thesis - meaning in Hindi: वाद - theory, ism, प्रसंग - subject, theme, topic विषय - argument вишайа – бренным миром; вимудха – введённый в заблуждение; Шрила Бхактивинода Тхакур Тщетна жизнь философов-монистов, и тех, кто ввергнуты в пучину иллюзии мирскими делами, ибо и те и другие лишены истинной преданности Тебе. По мнению философов-майявади истинная форма бхакти, её объект (Шри Кришна) и её обладатель (преданный) преходящи и временны. Отрезвитесь, как должно, и не грешите; ибо, к стыду вашему скажу, некоторые из вас не знают Бога. -- На основе тезисов и собранного материала вы должны составить план. plan - meaning in Hindi - रूप - shape, form, style, structure План - взаимное расположение частей, краткая программа какого-н. изложения. Последовательность написания статей для достижения цели (написания книги) и возможные сроки. Форма записи в виде плана помогает восстановить в памяти содержание прочитанного. Планы бывают нескольких типов: вопросный, назывной, тезисный, план – опорная схема. План – опорная схема состоит из опор – слов и отрывков предложений, несущих наибольшую смысловую нагрузку. По опорам можно легко восстановить текст выступления или доклада. Выбор опор может зависеть от особенностей памяти пишущего, его целей и задач. Опорные схемы – это логическое изложение теоретического материала, основанное на ключевых словах и понятиях, раскрывающих тему текста. В тексте различают два типа смысловых (логических) кирпичиков: Тема и Рема. Тема – это то, о чем говорит автор. Тема (греч. θέμα «положение») — предмет (суть) какого-либо рассуждения или изложения. В литературе — круг проблем, образующих основу художественного произведения. Тема — мелодия, которая является основой для части или всего произведения. Рема – это что об этом говорит автор. 3. Главная задача этой стадии – превратить уже продуманные пункты и тезисы вашего плана в развёрнутые предложения и связные кусочки текста. Попробуйте написать короткий текст, ничего в нём не исправляя. Если вы не выполнили две первые стадии, написание черновика будет долгим, мучительным и неэффективным. Если вы на нём и остановились, текст получится неряшливым. При этом нужно помнить, что черновик не должен быть идеален с орфографической, грамматической и стилистической точки зрения. 4. Исправить ошибки и опечатки, поработать над формулировками отдельных предложений, подобрать наиболее подходящие термины и синонимы, проверить написание и значение некоторых слов. Если предполагается, что вы будете зачитывать ваш текст в виде устного доклада, то обязательно прочитайте его вслух, посмотрите, все ли слова хорошо сочетаются между собой при произношении. https://4brain.ru/pismo/ Читать: Бог, которого вы не знаете Категория:My English Books